Pleasuring my pain
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Seto loves Jou and Jou loves his asphyxiation. Rated M for guy-on-guy action  Yaoi .


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I love to play with characters.

So, this story can to me while I was waiting with my friend's class to go home from a collage fair. I was bored and didn't have internet on my phone at that time so I couldn't read fanfiction, so I wrote some. And here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

The pleasure was intense. Like nothing that I had every felt before, throwing my world off it's axis and plunging me into darkness. My vision was hazy around the edges and my lungs labored for oxygen. It was moments like these that made me grateful for how tough my body is. It didn't have to matter if I passed out, it would do what it had to, to heal me before I woke up. Plus, I was with him, it didn't matter, he knew what to do.

I felt him press into me, causing more pain, the pleasure increasing.

"Are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

There was no way for me to him no, so I just pushed my body towards his. His hands still held me tightly as he began to thrust into me roughly.

My mind was flooded with pleasure and the world started to turn black, less haziness. I knew that my limit was coming close and that I should be telling him to stop. I knew that, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't have to strength to reach up and touch his shoulder. I knew I should, the world was fading too quickly, my hearing was failing, my vision.

"Is my Puppy done with his rough play?" his cool breath fell over my ear and neck as his deep voice vibrated within my head.

I nodded as much as I could and the hand on my throat let up. Oxygen raced into my burning lungs and the world blacked out for a moments and then came back into focus as Seto thrust harder.

"Seto, fuck yes! Right there!" my voice was husky and deep from the lack of oxygen as he hit my prostate. He hammered into me as he kissed my neck I knew that his hand would show on my neck for days as it always did. His bites would be on me for weeks, all the way down my chest and stomach.

He bit down on my neck and I thrust hard back at him. My back arched into the bed and my body pulled Seto in deeper. He groaned and ran his hands down my sides, soothing my heated skin with his cool hands.

My mouth found his shoulder and my teeth bit deep. We had tasted each other before but this was different for some reason. His blood was more intense, more powerful. It hit like a truck, knocking my pleasure into outer space when what he was feeling joined my already overloaded brain. I gasped, his blood stopped flowing from the bite but there was a small amount on his shoulder. I was floating on a cloud of pleasure. I licked the blood up and jumped when he scraped his nails down my chest. He grabbed my cock and pumped me strongly, in time to his thrusts. He hit my prostate every time and held me tightly in his hand as he slid his thumb over my slit. The feeling was unreal. I didn't want it to ever stop, just to go on forever and ever.

Seto ran his hand down my leg and pulled it up and around his waist. I felt him slid in deeper, hitting me harder. My back arched again and my vision became hazy again. I was forgetting to breath but I didn't care. His hand traveled back up my body to my throat, wrapping his hand around me. He was gentle, he wasn't doing with for my fetish, he was doing this to show me who my Master was. I didn't need to be reminded but he liked doing it.

He leaned his head down until his mouth touched my ear, his cool breath causing me to shiver. "I want you to come now, do you understand?"

I couldn't nod as his hand tightened and my body convulsed. White ribbons sprayed from my, covering both of our chests. I felt him grow thicker and pulse in me as my body tightened almost to the point of pain. He exploded into me and then fell on top of me, panting softly in my ear. He unwrapped his hand from around my cock and started to pull out of me. I was still blessed out from my orgasm, his thick cock sliding from within me, rubbing nerve endings, caused me to tighten more. I moaned softly and he groaned into my ear.

"Oh, Puppy, god, you were so tight. How do you do it? How can I pound you for hours yet you're still tight as hell the next day?" Seto laid down next to me on his side facing me. I ignored his questions, knowing he didn't wasn't the answer to them, and buried my head into his chest to sleep.

~The next morning~

I awoke to the feeling of Seto rubbing his cock against my entrance. "Mm, morning, Love." my voice was sleepy, even I could hear that.

"Good morning, Puppy." he lined up and thrust just the head of his cock into me. "We have to talk, Jou. Something happened last night."

I tried to push back at him, wanting more but he pulled out and stood from the bed. I whimpered quietly. "That wasn't fair, Seto!"

"I know." he pulled the covers from me and picked me up from the bed. "Let's shower. You're messy."

After we had showered and the maids removed the dirty sheets and replaced them with clean ones, we sat on the bed and waited for the maids with our breakfast came.

"You bite me." he started as soon as the maids left.

"Yeah, but I always do."

"Yes, I know, but this time it was different. Do you know why?"

"Well, no, hence why we're talking."

"Right, stupid question. Anyway, what was yesterday?"

"My birthday… where are you going with this?"

"We mated last night. That's why it was different. I assume that you noticed my pleasure joined your's."

"Yeah, I did. It was amazing." I said and blushed lightly.

He laughed and kissed my lips softly. "Do you know what that means?"

"That in the laws of Vampires that we're married. Right?"

"Yes, we are married. By the Vampire laws, I am your Master."

"I'm fine with that." I wrapped my arms around him. "It's not like it wasn't going to happen."

"I know but I didn't think it would happen this soon. I thought that we would have more time to talk about it."

"Seto, I don't care. I really don't. I'm submissive to you anyway, what the difference if we're married or not. I like having you as my Master." I explained as a pulled myself into his lap and curled up on him. I kissed him on the lips sweetly. "I love you, Seto."

"I love you too, Puppy." he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "You do know we have to tell Honda, right?"

"Fuck! Shut up, Seto! I was really happy in our little world and then you had to go and -" he kissed me.

"That can wait until tomorrow. For now, let's just spend the day in here." I nodded my head and leaned my head down to flick his nipple with tongue.

"Jou! Seto! Get up! You guys promised to take me to the zoo today!" Mokuba yelled through the bedroom door.

"Dammit, I forgot about that." I said as I removed myself from Seto's lap. "Come on, we promised. We can't go back on it."

"I know, I know." I watched as he walked to the door and pulled it open, naked. "Yes, Mokuba, I know we promised. Now, go get ready and we'll be down in ten minutes to leave."

"Okay!" came the happy reply.

He closed the door and turned to face me. "Have you no shame, Seto? You just answered your bedroom door, naked. Really?"

"Yes, I know. But, as you said, this is my room. Well, our room. I may answer the door however I like." Seto said as he pulled me close for a kiss and then released me to walk into the closet to get our clothes. He didn't let me pick my own, something about me having no fashion sense.

"I want to wear jeans today!" I called as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

I love this man. I know I do. I love that he has given me a reason to live. I love that he has accepted that I like to be a little rough sometimes and that sometimes, gentle loving just isn't enough for me. I guess it was luck that we both feel the same way and that we found each other. I just really hope he loves that he can give me pain while still giving me tons of pleasure.


End file.
